Tenshi no Sennen 1
by Sora-Riku-kh
Summary: A group of new kids comes to domino along with truble, when the hikari's get kidnap by Lord Millennium the yami's must help a young dragon-shifter stop Lord Millennium from destorying the world... rated T for use of langiage
1. prologe: The past

New story... Yes it's a Man story... I own nothing my my own charater's...

Tenshi no Sennen

Angel of Millennium

Prolog

The smell of blood and burning flesh was as strong as the flames that burned the body's and homes of the town; me and my two kid sisters ran from the fire and fighting. Both were scared out of their minds but, being the older brother I was, I had to take care of them and not show my fear. As we ran Eve – the youngest of us- fell down, causing us to stop.

"Eve, are you ok?" Mora, Eve's twin sister, asked.

"We can't stop now, come on!" I shout to both of them.

True I could have left them behind but I just couldn't leave them, so I grab both Mora's and Eve's hand and blot out of the burning town square and ran to the dark forest. I know it was a bad idea to run to the forest but with the town up in flames we didn't really have a choice. If we had stayed then we would have died in the fire or slaughtered by Lords Millennium's men.

"What about mama and papa?" Eve asked fouled by Mora who asked about Haku, dad's demon.

"Don't know, but I know they'll be fine; but let's worry about our self's, ok?" I said, slowing down a little so they could cache their breath.

They looked at me with very cute yet confused look drawn on their face.

"Ok big brother, but we don't understand…" They said at the same time.

I stop running so I could turn around to face them. Knelling down I took on of each hand in my own two hands and held it close to my heart so they could feel it beet and said "it's ok to not understand, it only show's that you both are human. True we aren't like humans but we still breathe and think like them, so in a way we are humans. I know that this is scary and you wish that this was a nightmare but sadly it isn't; this is real. If anything comes after us I'll fight, ok? Do you tow understand now?"

They looked at me with a worried yet understanding look on their face, I didn't want them to worry about things like this, but I knew they were worried about mother, father, and Haku. I didn't have much time to wonder about this because of Lord Millennium's knights coming our way, I had to start running or worse have to face those men with no means of escape, so I hit the ground running to a safe haven for the three of us.

I have lost the number of day's that we have been on the run, I think it's been about a week, but I know my way around the woods but still I can't help but to wonder if Lord Millennium's men will find us. I have a feeling that we will have to move away and leave this place and go to a save place where someone in our family will take care of up, but how do we leave? Mora and Eve are too young to shape-shift into their true forms so flying was out of the question.

I look to the girls, who had finely fell asleep, and smile at the; both Mora and Eve had been having nightmares about that day. Then I heard a soft yet creepy sound- it sounded like singing. I look at Mora, it wasn't her so I then looked at Eve and it was her singing voice I've been hearing.

"The Lord Millennium is searching for you,

Looking for your lights now, how you heard the news,

Maybe you hid them from him I'll see if it's true…" She kept repeating it over and over again.

'Ok that was creepy, but why would Eve sing about that monster, unless Eve has foreseeing the future. So Eve has one of mom's gifts… How far into the future is this?' This was my last thought before I fell asleep.

It must have been in the middle of the night when we were moved because I didn't feel being lifted; it was hours later when I woke up. I was confused, I had no clue as to where I was at but for a moment I felt at peace.

"Oh thank Ra you're ok, your father and I was worried that you wouldn't make it…" A voice said to me, the voice sounded like…

"Haku…?" I said tiredly, sitting up so I could see who was talking to me.

"Yes, is there something wrong Eric, are you feeling ok?" The voice, who I knew it was Hauk, asked me.

"Where am I, where's Mora and Eve?" You could tell I was worried about them.

Haku smiled at me, she always had this kind warm smile, that could make anything better, and then she pulled me into a hug. "They woke up hours ago so your father took them out flying… now then are you hungry, knowing that you three haven't eaten in over a week you must be starving, I made your favorite."

Before I could answer her, a door opened and the sound of two giggling four year olds field the house. The door shut and a man laughing was the next sound I heard. Haku moved to the side so I could get out of this bed and see who was laughing.

"Girl's you need to be quite, your brother is sleeping." The man who was laughing said, although I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Ok papa, we'll be quite, but we think big brother is awake." The two giggling four year olds said.

I gave a silent chuckle; my dad had no idea how right the girls were.

"Hey dad…" I said calmly.

My dad turned around, since I was behind him, when he heard me speak; man he must have been worried about us, I could tell because his whole body showed it.

"Morning big brother…" The girls said to me.

* * *

The days passed by slowly for the five of us; I was glad that my dad didn't kill me for leaving mom behind; he understood why I did that. 'Keeping the girl's safe was what your mother wished, to leave her to do that was the only way.' He said to me.

Weeks passed and we thought, no believed that Lord Millennium forgot about us, a dragon-shipping families with no mother, how wrong were we?

About a month later Lord Millennium's men came barging into the small house that we have now called home. My sister's were crying and clinging to dad and each other, Haku ran to dad's side, in case there was a fight.

"Ride family, you all are to come with us!" One of the men said to us as the other men pointed their weapon's at us.

"Why should we go with the ones who killed our entire town?" Dad wasn't going to let a bunch of punks take us away, at least not without a fight.

"Because, we're stronger than you, old man…!" With that the men lunged at us.

Being the strong dragon-shifter my dad is, he stopped the attack with his jet black wings. His silver eyes were glowing brighter with anger and I had to say that this was the first time seeing him like this.

"Really…? I'm finding this hard to believe…" Dad said, anger dripped from his voice.

"Eric, take Mora and Eve and get out of here" Haku order us.

I looked at her in disbelief, she wanted us to just leave them behind to fight and, if possible, die. I know dad and Haku are the strongest of our people but there had to less than fifty of those men here.

"What do you think I am a snake-shifter? Why would I leave you two to fight all of those monsters?" I yelled back.

"The girls don't need to see this, they have already seen your mother die, that's why I need you to be the big brother you are and care for both of them." Dad said how can he fight and talk at the same time is beyond me.

"But we need you dad…"

"Don't argue with me Eric, we need you three out of her now or Ra so helps me I'll… I'll… just leave and I don't want to see your faces again… Do you hear me!" I could hear the pain laced in his angered voice when he said those words. I knew he wanted us safe so I did what I was told to do. I grabbed both the girl's hands and just bolted out of the door, leaving our dad and Haku behind to fight off those men.

* * *

A month pass since that day; dad and Haku have yet to find us, will I guess it would be hard because now we live in an orphanage, waiting for them. This place is so strange and the adults hate the fact I keep Mora and Eve away from the prying eyes of those childless creeps; but I have failed to keep them safe. One day a family known at the Mill's came and saw Mora, they liked her so they took her away from us, they didn't even let Mora say good-bye to us, the adults told us that she was better off with them then with us, her big brother and little sister, but I know that they are wrong.

Soon a month turned into two then four and before I knew it I was taken away from Eve, a family wanted me. Before I left I told Eve to run away and go to Domino City. I don't know if she ran away or not because that was over ten years ago. I now live in L.A with my own hikari, Cassie. She does know about my pass and what I had to live threw. She understood that I want to find them both now that I'm nineteen. I wonder though, are Mora and Eve safe from Lord Millennium's men or not…

* * *

R&R people


	2. Angel Dragon An onld friend returns

Hey everyone, Eve here with the first chapter of Tenshi no Sennen hope you all like it!

Note 1: Yugi may be a little OOC in this chapter but you will understand why once you read this chapter.

Note 2: I kind of like the idea of hikari's having their own type of magic so they do.

I don't own Yugioh or Man. I only own my charaters

* * *

Tenshi no Sennen

(Angel of Millennium)

Chapter 1: the Angel Dragon

An old friend returns

'This breeze feels so good…' Yugi thought as he sat in the park.

It was the week of the flower viewing picnic. This was one of Yugi's favorite times of the year, but it also brought back some painful memories of his past. No, his yami remand in the world of the living-along with Bakura and Marik-as long as they didn't try to take over the world- which Yugi was grateful that he has his own yami and that the hikari's/yami's he knew wouldn't call him yamiless-hikari. This sadness was different.

Around this time was when his best friend left him to study in America, it sadden the hikari a lot but he understood why she had to leave Japan, her family and friends behind. She was an out-of-control yami, anytime someone made her mad she would send that person to the shadow realm, she didn't know why she did that but it scared her all the same so she left in order to keep those few people close to her heart safe from hard.

'Man this sucks, today she was suppose to return home. I don't understand why she wouldn't return today; Kurt said she would call me when she landed but it would be late into the night when she would get home… Oh yea I have to go to that stupid picnic that Jou was going on about; gods, why do I have to go to that… Oh wait if I don't go then the other will worry about me but if I do go and fake my smile then Yami will worry about me, oh what do I do?' Yugi was at a loss, he hated to make his friends worry about him, but all he wanted to do was let his friends be happy. Yugi was so loss in his thought's that he didn't notice Malik sneaking up behind him.

Malik crouched down, leaned up to Yugi's ear and yelled "YAMI SAID YOU SUCK GOOD DICK!" then ran off laughing at his sex comment, leaving a shock and embarrassed Yugi behind. It only took a moment for Yugi to get over what Malik said; after that moment Yugi got up and charged after Malik.

The chase only last a few moments; Malik had no choice but to hide behind Marik -Yugi's face still held a heavy blush caused my Malik's embarrassing statement-. After Yugi finely got a hold of Malik he gave him a black eye; after Yugi calmed down the two hikari and the insane yami left the park, wanting to walk to their hangout place along the way Yugi told Marik something he promise he would never tell anyone.

"Marik, that's not funny!" Malik snapped. Marik just learned about the truth or dare game the four hikari's and Honda played on a rainy afternoon in drama club (the only reason Honda joined drama club was to get Anzu to date him). The dare Malik had to do, wear a pink dress for a photo shoot; Honda took the pictures and put them up on photo-bucket.

"Sorry Malik-pretty, but it's funny to me!" Marik apologized but still laughed at the picture on Yugi's iphone.

"Oh lighten up Malik; you do know what they say about pay-back…" Yugi mused and they got closer to Burger-world.

"I know I know pay-backs a bitch… but you didn't have to tell him that!" Malik snapped back at his small friend.

Yugi was too busy laughing that he didn't pay attention to where he was going so he ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking again, I really am sorry." Yugi apologized.

"Don' worry 'bout it 'star hear' I was doin' de same t'ing." A girl said, using an old nick-name for Yugi.

Yugi looked up and saw a girl, same height as Yugi but with short wild amber hair with dark amber mixed in it, big cold yet wild dark teal eye's that could price threw one's soul, and ice cold pale skin. Her clothing was nothing but tight black pants and a black bra like top with black boots. Yugi knew who she was and couldn't help but smile.

"When did you get into town, Crystal?" Yugi asked his old friend.

"Last week, why didn't you tell me that you were the king of game's, did you forget about me or somethin'?" The girl name Crystal said, the smirk was clear on her face that she was joking around.

"Um Yugi, do you know her?' Malik asked getting scared of the creepy teen that Yugi was talking to.

"Oh right, Crystal this is Marik and Malik, Marik and Malik this is Crystal Rider." Yugi replied with a smile on his face.

A smirk appeared on Crystal's face as she held out her hand-which was covered with spikes and rings- and said "Nice to meet a fellow yami-hikari pair!" She ended up reviling that she was a yami herself.

Malik and Marik's jaws dropped, shocked that this strange girl knew they were a yami-hikari pair, but they didn't know that Crystal was a yami herself.

"Why did you have to say that?" Yugi asked as he smacked his forehead at the stupidity that was Crystal's mind.

"Well, I just had a feeling that these two were a yami-hikari pair and I was right all along. Why, is that a bad thing?" Crystal asked as she put her hand down.

"I just really wish you would think about what you say before it comes out of your mouth, because what if you're wrong about something… something like oh I don't know maybe you get jumped?" Yugi said, knowing he was right about how Crystal's mind worked.

"Well they didn't jump me so I'll live, you just gotta stop over seeing things." Crystal said, her voice sounded wiser than before.

"How did you know I was a Hikari?" Malik asked, finally getting over his shock.

"Oh well I come from a yami-hikari family, so it's only normal that I'm a yami too, been one since I was a kid in pre-school… Is it gonna be a problem 'cause if it is me and my gang can leave if you want us too." Crystal said thinking she did the wrong thing.

"No, no it's fine really all you did was shock us." Malik said hoping the new yami wouldn't cry.

"Didn't know there were other yami-hikari pair's in this town." Marik stated.

Crystal and Yugi both laughed at Marik's stupidity, Malik only hit his yami for that statement.

* * *

"Oh so there are yami-hikari pairs all over the world?" Marik asked.

Crystal and Yugi both thought it would be best to talk about this in a restraint, namely burger world, that and Yugi told Crystal that Anzu worked there, and was getting off soon.

"Yea, but here's the thing… some families are so into the "ways of the yami/hikari that they forbid their child from speaking to anyone outside of their kind, I, on the other hand, am lucky that my family isn't like that, true we are a family of nothing but yami's, it's my grandmother who wanted her grandkids to be open to the world. If you ask me it's kinda stupid." Crystal said, thinking of her past. "There are also those who call us witches, and they don't even want to get close to us, I had to face that when I lived here before, but that may have to do with how much control I had over my power's-which was none… we are also open to other hikari's/yami's who also faced what the other has faced, which is why Yugi and I are friends, and friends do tell each other who their yami/hikari is…"

"Only because I didn't know when you call me…" Yugi stated.

Malik, who was quite, had notice something about the two. "You two act like brother and sister." Was the blunt statement that Malik made.

"We've known each other for years now so it's only normal that we would act like that." Crystal said.

"Say Crystal, I was just wondering, what type of weapons do you use in a fight?" Marik asked, greening like a Cheshire cat.

"Well I use a hand gun, what do you use?" Crystal asked back.

"Mine's a Khopesh…" Marik answer greening at the memory of using said weapon.

It was a moment later that Anzu came up to the table, changed out of her uniform.

"Hey guy's, where's everyone else?" Anzu asked, not seeing Crystal there.

"Don't know don't care, we just came in here for some food, and to talk about some yami/hikari things." Malik answer for the group.

"Ohhh, and I wanted to laugh at An-An's dorky cost-play." Crystal wined playfully.

Anzu turned her head and saw the wild amber hair teen, and then she walked over to Crystal and grabbed her by the neck.

"Really now, I would laugh at the cost-play you're wearing oh wait that's what you always wear… So when did you move into town anyway?" Anzu asked, keeping Crystal in a lose chock hold.

Crystal laughed a little, knowing that Anzu wouldn't hurt her. "Moved here a week ago…" Then she got a good look at Anzu's breast. "And I hate you now…"

Anzu let go of Crystal out of fear she did something to upset the short teen. "Why do you hate me?" she asked knowing that Crystal would never say something like that unless she meant it.

"You're a "C" cup… I'm a small "A" cup…" Crystal stated bluntly.

No one said a word after that embarrassing statement, until Jou came in with Mokuba and Shizuka.

"What's with you guys?" Jou asked.

Then Marik and Malik laughed at Crystal statement.

"What I am!" Crystal snapped at the two laughing idiots.

This caused Anzu to slam her fist into three heads (I'll let you guess who), then she took her seat.

"OW, WHAT IN RA'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?" Crystal asked. "I'll I did was stated what I hate about you…"

"It was making these two laugh…" Anzu replied bitterly.

"What happen and who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"Name's Crystal and I was… you don't need to know kid." Crystal said calmly.

"Let's just say that Anzu has something that Crystal wants." Yugi stated, hoping to drop this topic.

* * *

"So Crystal, where did you live before you moved here." Shizuka asked.

"Well I lived here until I was my eighth grade year, then I moved to New Orleans and well I got sick of it so I moved back here." Crystal explained.

"Why did you move?" Mokuba asked, what he thought was a harmless question.

"Because I sent haft of my class to the shadow realm…" No one said a word.

For about two seconds.

"You're a yami!" The three screamed.

"Yea, I've been one for years now, had no control, but yea I'm a yami… I thought all hikari's could feel the presents of an unknown yami or two, guess I was wrong." Crystal sighed, thinking they wouldn't want to be around her.

"Jou is an idiot so it would be hard for him to do that anyway…" Yugi joked.

"Sorry, didn't think a girl could be a yami (what's up with men and their stereo typing us?), you look like a hikari who's pretending to be a yami…" Jou said.

"Well I an't I'm just a yami and that's that." Crystal said as calmly as possible.

* * *

Yami was just walking (more like yelling and walking) with Bakura and Ryo, Yugi had told him to meet them at burger world; something didn't sit right with Yami and Bakura, they both felt something-some type of power-, and they felt it heading to them.

They were right sadly…

The unknown power vanish for a second or two then reappeared right behind Ryo, Bakura screamed for Ryo to move but he didn't understood why so the thing grabbed him. This caused Bakura to charge after the thing with Yami right behind him. After an hour of running through the ally's both Yami and Bakura cornered the thing that took Ryo.

"Let me go!" Ryo screamed, scared that something bad was going to happen.

"No, I can't do that…" A little girl said.

"Ryo…!" Bakura screamed, anger built up in him when he saw Ryo being held like a rag doll

"Oh look your yami is here to save you, too bad he can't." The girl said in a sing song voice.

The girl's hair was blue and sticking up, her eyes were a sickening yellow and her skin was all grey and she had upside down stars on her forehead. Bakura took in these details in incase he would see her again.

"You got a lot of guts kid, kidnapping my hikari like that is something I don't take too kindly on, now give Ryo back!" Bakura ordered the girl.

The girl just laugh at Bakura's words, words weren't good enough for the girl.

"If you want him back then you'll have to fight me…" With that the girl ordered her monster's to attack the two yami's.

* * *

"Is something wrong guy's?" Honda just asked. He had only gotten to burger world moments ago.

Just a few seconds ago the three hikari's and the two yami's felt something and just froze in place.

"Two yami's are fighting something more powerful…" Crystal said, setting her soda down.

"Who's fighting?" Mokuba asked, hoping it wasn't Seto.

"Yami and Bakura are fighting…" Yugi answer.

Crystal couldn't take sitting and not do anything to help the two fighting yami's so she got up as did the other's got up.

"Guessing you guy's don' wanna sit around an' not do anyt'ing?" Crystal said her punk streak returning to her once again; all of them nodded yes.

"We'll stay here… just come back alright?" Anzu said, worried about her friends.

Crystal nodded yes and the five left leaving the three behind.

* * *

Bakura and Yami fought hard but soon learned that their magic only made thing worse for them so they hid behind the trash been, trying to plan an attack, Ryo was worried about Bakura, he was of no use in this state so he just stood there hoping someone would help. (Talk about a d.i.d) Just when all hope was lost a black of light magic hit the monster that had a hold of Ryo.

"What the…" Bakura said as Ryo ran to him, avoiding all the monsters.

"No fair, who helped you?" The girl screamed.

"Yami…!" Yugi yelled as he ran to his yami's said, ready to help.

"Well now, this makes my job a whole lot easier, now I don't have to find you all… I just love this, four hikari's here and ready to help out my lord…"The girl's said, her voice was cold and evil.

"Who the hell are you!" Crystal snapped, not really wanting to play the girls word games.

"My name is Road and I am part of the Noah Clan, and Lord Millennium wants all the hikari's to work of him; you yami's will be free to live a life and not have to care for those weaklings…" The girl name Road laughed.

Yami great his teeth in anger, how dare they say that about Yugi was the only thing that Yami thought of. "Our hikari's are not weaklings; they are stronger than anyone we know!" Yami yelled.

"And that's why we need them, they have the power we need, after we get them then all that's left is to find the 'tenshi no doragon' and to get the 'oni no doragon' to work of us then we'll be all set." Road mused her voice held a hint of hummer in it. She then raised her umbrella and more of those monsters appeared.

"What the hell are those things?" Marik asked.

"Akuma's and from what I'm told their only weakness is light magic." Crystal said, pissed that her hikari wasn't here yet.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" Bakura asked.

"Names Crystal, and I'm her' because I really don' wanna loss my hikari!" she replied.

Before anyone could say anything the akuma's attacked the group, luckily for them Ryo put us a shield keeping them safe. True to what Crystal has said the akumas attack didn't have any effect on the shield that the hikari made.

"See, no affect on that shield. The akuma's is weak to light magic 'cause they are made of dark magic." Crystal stated.

It dawned on the three yami's that Crystal may have faced them, or something like them, before.

"Crystal, have you faced these things before?" Yami asked.

"No, but I know someone who has…"

"What else do ya know?" Jou asked.

"T'at you hikari's shoul' handle t'ose akuma's wile us yami's handle Road!" Crystal said as a crimson gun appeared from the shadow.

"Sounds good to us!" Marik and Malik said as they charged ahead of the others.

The other's hanged back trying to make sense of Crystal's words and watching Marik and Malik do their thing. Smirking Crystal pointed her gun at Road, waiting for the right time to shoot her. "Don' jus' stan' t'ere," Crystal said. "If ya wanna live t'en we gotta fight!"

As soon as Crystal said that the three hikari's ran off to help Malik while the three yami's ran off to help Mark.

* * *

Seto was in his home office trying to finish up his work, trying being the key word here; he kept feeling that something was off, like something terrible was about to happen.

He had no idea how right he was…

A man walked into his home office liked he owned the place; he was big but not fat, his skin was like a corps' skin –purple and grey all at the same time-, he wore a nice white suit but was stood out the most was the fact that he wore a top hat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Seto asked, wondering how he got past his cameras.

"Calm down, yami Seto Kaiba, I would like to make a deal with you." The man said, his grin never leaving his face.

"How did-who told you…"

"You don't need to worry, I won't harm you or your weak hikari of your. You may call me Millennium Earl."

The made Seto even more piss, but refrained from showing it; this man had called his puppy weak, true Jou acted on instincts but this didn't make his puppy weak. Seto knew right then and there that he hated Millennium Earl.

"What do you want then…?" Seto said trying to keep his cool and not show his anger.

"Your hikari and the other yami's hikari's…" Millennium Earl said bluntly.

"What…!"

"I need the power the hikari's have in order to change the world for the greater good of mankind." He said with great enthusiasm in his voice.

"Good luck with getting them…" Seto said his voice showed a little bit of anger.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't hand my hikari over to you even if I was dead… and the whole change the world thing is getting old for me." Seto said his voice now showed his anger for this man. "Now get out of my house and don't let me catch you in here again, if I see you again and you try to kid-nap my hikari then you are a dead man."

"Fine, I'll leave but your hikari will be mine soon." With that Millennium Earl turned around and walked to a big Shadow Portal and was gone.

The moment the man left Seto felt a mass amount of Shadow Magic being used at the pears. Using his own, Seto left his house and went there.

* * *

Thing's weren't looking up for the group, the four hikari's were running out of magic to fight the akumas and the yami's were getting their asses handed to them by Road. Seto arrived and saw one akuma blast his hikari, lucky for Jou he didn't get blown up. Fear shot up and he ran to save Jou. Yami, being the only yami near the door, saw Seto running to Jou.

"Seto, don't fight that thing!" Yami yelled.

"But Jou's getting hurt, I have to help him!" Seto yelled back, not liking the fact that Yami won't let him help his hikari.

"Akuma's are weak agents light magic, they'll take your shadow powers if you fight them…" A girl yami said. "If ya wanna help then help us, two more hikari's and another yami are on their way."

Seto turned to the unknown yami, his anger hit a whole new peek. "Fine, I'll help but you owe me one…" With that Seto charged towards Road.

The fight was long and the yami's were running low on shadow power and energy, even the new yami was almost out of power; Road smirked at this and hit them all if one final blow, knocking out both yami's and hikari's.

"Get all the hikari's, leave the yami's to die." Road laughed.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

An hour or so later Anzu, Mokuba, Honda and Shizuka found the group of yam's on the ground, bloody and unconscious, not one of them was moving.

"Mokuba, call for help…" Anzu said her voice cracked with fear.

* * *

Yami woke up in a nice clean room, he had forgotten what happened a few hours ago but slowly the memory's came back to him. He try to sit up but pain shot up his spine.

"Damn it all, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" A female voice screamed. "I NEED TO FIND MY SHANE!"

Yami remembered that Shane was the new hikari that helped them out earlier that day. He soon realized that his own hikari wasn't in the room, nor could he feel the young mind that Yugi had.

"It's can't be, it just can't be real… Yugi's gone…" Yami said his own voice was covered with pain and fear. "No… not Yugi, he can't be gone he just can't be gone!"

Soon all the yami's woke up, each one didn't handle the fact that their own hikari was gone as well. As soon as four of the six calmed down they went to the room Crystal was in. They believed that she knew something about were their hikari's were at. Even thought she was crying about her hikari they still wanted answers.

The four yami's barged into Crystal's room and found the small teen in the corner crying her eyes out, asking for her beloved hikari over and over again. The poor girl looked like a mess, her once wild dark teal eye's were stained with fear and sorrow and they looked empty, her voice sounded so broken that it could break even the most coldest of hearts, and her amber hair was messy as if she had tried to pull it out; it was then that the four knew that she was just like them, lost and afraid for her own hikari's safety.

Crystal felt the four unknown yami's aura in her room, she thought the four yami's were mad at her but she understood why they were, they lost the only thing that made them feel human and they must believe that it was her falt.

"I understand if you're all mad at me for not being much help but I might be able to help." Crystal said as she got up.

"And how can a weakling like you be able to help us?" Bakura spat out, acting like he was his old self again.

"Bakura…" Yami growled.

"No he's right I am weak, but I may know someone who can help us, she knows more about Lord Millennium than anyone I know." Crystal said calmly, not something you see in a yami who lost her hikari.

"So who is this person you're talking about?" Seto asked.

"She's known as the Angel Dragon but her real name is Eve Ride… and right now she's asleep."

* * *

hoped you all liked it.

R&R

tenshi no doragon: Angel Dragon

oni no doragon: Demon Dragon

I'll tell you more about these two dragons later on in this story.


	3. Awaken Angel Dragon

Ok, here's Chapter 2 of Tenshi no Sennen. Sorry it took me so long guys I have been quite bissy as of late and well I found the time to uplode this chapter.

I own nothing but Crystal, Shane, Apollo and Eve (as well as Shane and Crystal's underwere XD)

* * *

Tenshi no Sennen

Chapter 2: Awaken Angel Dragon

Yami and Crystal stood outside a soft blue door, as if they were waiting for the owner of that room to come out.

"This is gonna be fun…" Crystal said bluntly but dryly as she unlocked the door.

"I was wondering something Crystal, why did you put Eve to sleep?' Yami asked, thinking that putting a child to sleep was wrong in a lot of ways.

"Well, Eve always hate being stuck I one place for too long, those akumas kept coming after her because of her powers gave off some type of air, and she also hates being in a windowless room so well, putting a sleeping spell on her was the only thing to do, her power's remand dormant while she's asleep…" Crystal said.

"Oh, so why is she called the tenshi no doragon?" Yami asked

"Ask Apollo… Eve's closer to him then me for some odd reason." Crystal said as she unlocked the door which reviled a bedroom.

The room was small and held only a trunk and a twin sizes bed. Books were thrown across the room, showing that a fight had broke out. The two teen's eye's landed on the bed which held a small sleeping dragon. The dragon was the size of a golden retriever puppy and was the color of the afternoon sky and the wings were the color of a blue rose, but what stuck out the most on the small dragon was that the right wing was the color of a plume and it looked like a demon wing-where it's twin was an angle wing-.

"Ok, time to wake the dragon." Crystal said as she walked to the sky blue bed to pick the dragon up by the tale.

Any reason as to why you're holding it by the tale?" Yami asked.

"Let's just get out of here before Luka and/or Luna wakes up." As Crystal spoke she walked pass a confused Yami.

O ( = : ^ w ^ : = ) O

"Malik-pritty…" Marik whined; he was taking this harder than the others were –in their own opinion because all he does is whine about not having Malik to do it with him at least three maybe five times a day.-

Bakura went to the kitchen to find something to shut Marik up. So far he found the first aid kit, a bunch of knifes, duck tape (wtf is duck tape doing in there?), boxers, girl's underwear, an I-pod (that now belonged to him), some food, ect… Bakura took the duck tape and the smallest knife and stalked back to the living room.

"Hey Apollo, why is their underwear in your kitchen?" Bakura asked a bright teal eye guy.

"What color were they?" The guy named Apollo asked.

"One had no crouch…"

"Crystal and Shane's… I just wish they would do that in their room…" Apollo answered as he shook his head, getting the same idea out of his head.

"Oh ra that's just wrong…" Seto replied getting a bad mental image in his head.

"Yea, I found them in their yesterday morning… I freaked out and told them to do that in their bed room, they threw a knife at me…" Apollo said as he put his book away. He then turned to Bakura and saw the knife and duck tape. "Why do you have those thing's?"

"Seto, hold Marik down. I have a way to shut him up." Bakura said as he walked over to the whining -and very annoying- yami.

A moment later

Crystal and Yami came into the living room with a sleeping dragon in tow, both thinking that they would find the others just like they were before… boy were they wrong. They came back to a Marik ducked taped to Crystal's favorite chair ( That Apollo burned once wile she was taking a nap).

"Ok, what happen to him?" Crystal asked the laughing Bakura.

"He kept whining so we ducked taped him." Seto said.

"What's with the sleeping lizard?" Bakura added.

"This sleeping "lizard" is Eve in her dragon form… and right now I have a fun idea to do to him." Crystal said as she whispered something to the sleeping dragon. "Sorry Eve but this guy is whining and in my chair…"

"What is she doing?" Yami asked Apollo, who turned around.

"Let's just say that he's not gonna have kids any time soon…" Apollo said sadly.

Crystal said something else to Eve and the next thing the five yami's heard was Marik blood curl scream that was muffled by the duck tape that was on his mouth. Seto, Bakura and Yami all winced at the scene, Apollo-who turned away- only shooked his head.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Bakura asked.

"Because… hahaha… I w-wanted… hehehe… to…hahaha!" Crystal laughed, unknown to the fact that her laughing had woken up two sleeping panther.

"Crystal… Ella… Rider…" Two very angry female voices said.

Crystal stopped laughed and went still, she had no clue that Luka and Luna, the two panther demon's, were awake. Crystal ended up dropping Eve –who fell head first- and ran off, hoping that the two demons had eaten.

That moment Eve's head hit the floor she woke up yelping in pain. The first thought that came into her head was "why does my head hurt…" not why do I have a bad taste in my mouth. She wasn't aware of the people or that she was back to her human form. As Eve sat up she heard two growling demons and a screaming Crystal, pleading for help, as well as a crying Marik. Eve was soon aware of the Egyptian ducked taped to Crystal's chair, whining to be free and to cry out his pain. (note that the person who is typing this is trying very hard not to laugh.) Eve felt sad and knew she had to help the poor yami out.

Eve stood up picked the knife that was lying right next to her and began to cut off the tape. Soon she got to the mouth and ripped the tape off the yami-pulling a few hairs off to-. "What happen to you?" She asked as she went on cutting more tape off.

"Crystal made you bite me…" Marik cried, his voice was horse and was a pitch higher.

At that moment Eve's face went bright red, she had done something to wrong and what made it worse was that Crystal made her do it too.

"OH RA, I'm so sorry, I really am sorry. Please forgive me!" Eve cried as she went on with her work.

"Don't worry about it it's starting to not hurt as much… My name is Marik but the way, yours is Eve right?" Marik asked at he got up

"Yes…" Eve said quietly. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Crystal said that you know a lot about Lord Millennium. His goons took our hikari's; is what Crystal said true or not?' Seto said, the coldness in his voice was clear as bells.

Eve nodded and told them all what happen to her fourteen years ago. She never told anyone about what she was in great detail but if it was about Lord Millennium Eve was willing to tell all who was willing to hear. (And the writer is f*king lazy to type all she wrote.) After her story was told she began to cry at the memories that were brought back.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't cry but I can't help it, it's still hurt's to talk about it."

And yet no one person could blame the dark amber hair girl for crying. This must have been hard for her, having to grow up faster than most kids, why even Seto understood this girl better then the other's but his parents were dead but Eve had a chance of seeing them alive. He also understood her worst fear, which her two older siblings were taken away from her, coming true.

Soon it got late and the yami's all agreed to meet over at the Kame game shop tomorrow. Yami had this feeling that forgot something.

*later at the game shop*

Yami walked into the shop/house, lucky for him that grandpa was out of town s he wouldn't get yelled at for losing his grandson to a monster; besides he wasn't in the mood for fighting with someone, all Yami really wanted to do was sleep and forget this whole mess. The moment Yami stepped in to the kitchen he heard strange music playing from the living room. Thinking that Yugi got a way somehow, Yami ran to the living room only to find his brother and a tan Yugi in there playing Smash Brothers Brawl.

"C'mon Heba, you can beat this guy!" Atemu, Yami's brother yelled to the other boy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yami asked, it was clear that he didn't want to deal with these two.

"Here's a question for you." Heba said as he got up and turned to Yami. "Where is **my** brother?"

'I'm so dead after this.' Yami thought, dreading the outcome of this mess.

* * *

Eve: Oh man look at this mess.

Marik: I'll say, that really hurt!

Eve: Like I wanted to do that to you.

Crystal: lol

Shane: R and R people R and R

Yugi: So that the sooner she uplodes this the sooner the hikari's can break out!

?: And who am I well tune in to the next chapter to find out.

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	4. A family trapped by Lord Millennium?

Me: Hey eveyone and welcome to chapter three!

Ceil: Hi I'm Ceil Heart, I wont be in this story but I will be in other stories!

Me: Ok we have a really good chapter today.

Ceil: Yep it takes place after Road took the hikari's...

Eve: You'll meat some very nice people today.

Me: And learn some french!

Yugi: Sandmich owns nothing but Eve, Mora, Shane, Yume, Eragon and Melody. All other characters belong to who ever created them.

* * *

Chapter 3: Demon Dragon's Cry; A family trapped by Lord Millennium?

(Note, this chapter is after the fight with Road)

It was dark, which was something that Yugi knew right from the moment he was forced into the big cell. He was scared and he had no clue as to where his friends were, but most of all he wished he was back home with his yami and hanging out with his friends and getting everyone used to seeing his old friend and sister being there. There was one thought that he had and that was why… why was he here? This place was cold and dark, just like the shadow realm; Yugi guessed that Shadow magic was used here, but for what he didn't know.

He wasn't found of the shadow realm, but that could be because of his past duels that had to deal with the shadow realm and threats agents him and Yami. Soon Yugi began to cry, for what he didn't know but his friends were no where to be found. Then a woman walked up to him. This women was around 5"7 maybe smaller due to the heals she was wearing and wore a very lovely ball gown that was a butter cream and raspberry color, her dark amber had been done all nice and neatly not one hair out of place, and her bright teal eyes held only kindness and love in them, like a mothers eyes.

"What's wrong child?" The women asked.

"I'm alone… I don't know where my friends are at." Yugi answered.

The women gave Yugi a kind, loving smile. "It's alright; I'm sure your friends are fine and are looking for you." She said her voice field with kindness.

Soon Yugi fell asleep, much to the women's relief. She always hated to see people cry, it always broke her heart. The woman was lost in her own thoughts to notice a man coming up to her.

The man was 6"0, his skin was a little tan due to all the sun he got, his onyx black hair was done up in wild braids and had a small go-tee going on, he wore a leather shirt with locks on it and matching panics, and his narrow sliver eyes held only warmth the moment he laid eyes on the women.

"There you are," The man said. "I got worried about you."

The women turned around and smiled warmly wt the man. "I'm sorry Eragon," She said. "I went to see if there was another hikari here and there was. The poor thing has no clue where his friends are or where he is."

The man named Eragon bent down and picked Yugi up like it was nothing. "Why must Lord Millennium keep kidnapping these hikari's they do not belong here, they belong with their yami's." He said.

"I don't know why he does this but this will end in bloodshed and death." The women sadly said.

"Melody, who will die?" Eragon asked.

"It's still unknown to me," The women named Melody said. "But my power's have weaken over the years and the future h as been unknown to me for sometime now, but I believe that Evening will know what's to come, after all she is the only one that's free."

* * *

Ryo was sitting next to a small dark amber haired girl trying to find out which key was the right one to free her of her chains.

You see Bakura had taught Roy how to steal keys and wallets incase something like getting kidnapped happen; at first Ryo hated the idea but know he see why Bakura taught him because he wouldn't always be around to help him in times like these.

Only just a short few minuets ago Ryo, Jou and Malik woke up in the holding cell and was found by Melody, being the kind women she was she brought them to the back of the holding cell so that they wouldn't be taking away by anything; Ryo had stolen the keys before the akuma knocked him out (but the writer doesn't know the details to the taking of the keys). Right now all they can think about is where Yugi was at.

"So Ryo, what are you doing?" Malik asked.

"Getting this girl out of these chains, she's been trapped for too long" Ryo said.

"Next question, how did you get those keys?" Jou asked.

"Oh I stole them," Ryo stated. "And before you both ask, 'Kura taught me how to steel them."

"Good thing too," Eragon said as he and Melody walked up to them." We can get out of this diesoline place."

"Hey you found Yug'!" Jou said, getting off topic.

"Yes, he came in here moments ago." Melody said as Eragon placed him gently on the grown.

Then a door opened and two more hikari's were thrown in, the problem was that the two were thrown from the third floor.

Eragon brought out his wings and flew up there, hoping to save the two hikari's from their deaths. He mange to save a girl and caught the boy with his tail and brought them to the grown safely.

"How'd a do dat?" Jou asked.

"Papa is a dragon shifter." The dark amber haired girl said.

"What's a dragon shifter?" Ryo asked as he unlocked the girl's chains.

"A shifter can turn into one thing, both my daughter and husband can turn into a dragon but they don't look the same. Eragon is a nightshade dragon and Morning is an Oni no Doragon." Melody said.

'What about you Melody, aren't you a dragon shifter?" Malik asked.

"No, I'm not but I can breathe fire and use spells but I was born into a yami hikari family." Melody said.

"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES ARE GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH WHEN APOLLO HEARS ABOUT THIS!" The black haired female hikari said.

"Calm down Yume." The black haired male hikari said.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! Why should I calm down, aren't you piss that they threw us to our deaths?" The girl named Yume asked.

"Oui, but je knows that ils were doing what ils boss told ils to do." The black haired male hikari said. "Just calm down, s'il vous plaît..."

"Fine I'll calm down, but if this happens again I'm so clawing your dark teal eyes out, do you hear me Shane Heart!" Yume said.

"Uh hi," Ryo said. "Who are you two?"

"J'maplle Shane Heart…" Shane said cheerfully.

"He said his name is Shane Heart, and I'm Yume Moto." Yume said.

"Are you from France Shane?" Ryo asked.

"Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question?" Shane asked.

"He said 'yes, why do you ask?'" Yume translated.

"Just wondering," Ryo said. "My name is Ryo Bakura by the way, it's nice to meat you both."

"I'm Malik and the blond guy is Jou." Malik said.

"I'm Melody; this is my husband Eragon and my daughter Morning." Melody said.

"Call me Mora or Demon; just don't call me by my real name." The dark amber haired girl said.

"Il m'aplle?" Shane asked pointing to Yugi.

"'What is his name?'" Yume asked.

"Yugi… My name is Yugi." Yugi said as he got up. "So any ideas how to get out of here?"

"Morning Game." Yume joked.

"Hello Dream." Yugi snapped back.

"I think they know each other." Malik said.

"Je pense qu'ils sont frère et soeur."

"Uh can you speak English or Japanese?" Malik asked.

"I can, he said he think's they are brother and sister." Eragon said.

"She did say her last name is Moto." Ryo pointed out.

"Back to my question, how do we get out of here?" Yugi asked.

"I took all of these keys, and there might be a door that has to lead us outside." Ryo said.

"I have been outside and there is one door that will lead us to freedom." Eragon said.

"I dink if Eragon turned into a dragon and fly us out of 'ere once Ryo finds the right key." Jou said.

"Who are you and what happened to the Jou we know?" Yugi asked.

"What'd tat mean?" Jou asked.

"You never come up with anything smart." Malik said.

"Hey!"

"Well then, we now have a plain, now were to we go from here shale be placed a pond the one who will be flying." Eragon said.

It then dawned on Shane that Mora looked liked Eve.

"Mora, tu looks like Eve." Shane said.

"You know Evening?" Melody asked.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Shane, Eve said her real name was Evening." Yume said. "And yes we do know her, she's our room mate and best friend, and she's related to Shane's yami… Is it a bad thing?"

"She's our daughter; she was the only one that was saved from this fate called captivity." Eragon said, relieved that his child was free

"So where is she, is she alright, did she change her looks, tell me!" Mora asked.

"She's in Japan with our yami's." Yume said. "And she looks like you."

"Really!" Mora said.

"Japan is too far off from where we are at, there is a place called Doragon Tubasa. That is where we will go, it is safer there then anyplace I know of." Eragon said.

'Only because we rule the island.' Mora thought.

Chapter three end.

* * *

Me: As you can see Shane is from france now, not gremany because I am now taking french I wanted to write some french... But this was written at the begining of the school year!

Crystal: SANDMICH!

Me: Hey Crystal!

Crystal: Why!

Me: Because I can! Anyway R&R I do love to hear what you have to say!


	5. Is there more then one Ride

Me: OMG two chapter is a short time per. Man I'm so cool!

Crystal: Yea... what ever...

Me: Well I has plaining on getting this done before the end of the day...

Ceil: Yay

Crystal: Yea... well now what do you say now?

Me: I own nothing but Cassie, Eric, Eve, Crystal, Eragon (even though he's not in this chapter), And Apollo!

Ceil: Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Fight or flight 1; is there more then one Ride?

"Ok, so we know that Lord Millennium is behind all of this." Atemu said. "The main problem is how to find him, does anyone have a plain?"

Last night Yami told Heba and Atemu what happen to Yugi, needless to say Yami wished he was in the puzzle again. Now the eight of them were at the shop trying to find out how to get the hikari's back.

"Um, I um, I do know how to um teleport us to Doragon Tubasa." Eve said, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"But yesterday you said that you couldn't use spells like those." Crystal pointed out.

"That was um, what I meant to say was that I couldn't at a young age, now that I'm older I can use spells like those." Eve said. 'I just hope I'm doing the right thing by telling them all of this.'

"If this island of your really does exes will your people attack us?" Heba asked.

(Why must Heba be so mean?)

"No, we aren't evil nor do we wish to rule this world. All we want is to live in peace and have a happy life, but Lord Millennium took that away from us so now we wish to stop him from his evil plains." Eve said. "We also need to stop the Noah clan."

"The Noah clan?" Crystal asked.

"They always side with Lord Millennium; it's to believe that they have been around for a very long time." Eve said. "I use to be friend's with Road, the girl who took your hikari's away."

"Bummer…" Heba said.

Eve then turned to Crystal and Apollo. "I need you two to kill her for me. I can't because that would only become my death." She said to them. "Besides she shouldn't be alive to begin with."

"What about using her like a puppet?" Apollo asked.

"It won't work, she can not be control." Eve said. "Killing her is the only thing that would work."

"When do we leave?" Bakura asked, wanting to get his hikari back.

"Tonight does seem like a good night to leave." Eve said.

"Ok, we'll leave tonight." Yami said.

* * *

*Domino pear*

"Damn it their late!" Bakura said as he sat in his jeep.

The group agreed to meet at eight-thirty at Domino Pear, and so far Crystal, Apollo and Eve were late.

"Eve did say she needed to find some things so it might take a wile for them to get here." Yami said.

"Yea well we need to get going; the longer we wait the more our hikari's get torture." Bakura said.

Then they heard the song "When they come for me". Soon they saw a black jeep with skulls all on it show up and stopping just right in front of Bakura.

"Yo, sorry we're late; we had to help Eve look for some thing." Crystal said as she got out of the jeep.

"What did you have to look for?" Bakura asked.

"Just some teddy bears and an old book." Eve said.

Bakura and Marik started to laugh at what Eve said.

"I had to look for them; they have something that is useful for us." Eve said.

Suddenly a blast of shadow magic came out of nowhere, lucky for them Eve made a shield blocking them from the attack. Once the smoke cleared they saw what had attack them, but Eve freaked out when she saw who attacked them.

Standing next to Road was a man that looked like a younger version of Eragon, someone who Eve thought that was no longer in her reach.

"Eric…" Eve whisper.

"Looks like we're arrived just in time to stop you; oh look another hikari to aid us in our cause." Road said.

"As if you're getting my Heba!" Atemu said.

"We'll see about that… now then who should Eric attack first?" Road asked.

"Eric… why big brother?" Eve whisper.

"Eve, are you ok?" Apollo asked.

"Why, why must you do this Road?" Eve asked.

Road looked over and saw Eve standing there and smirked. "Oh if it isn't little Evening Ride, how sad to see you here facing the ones you love on the other side of the battle field." She sneered.

"Shut up!" Eve screamed. "Why are you doing this Road?"

"Because it's fun, Lord Millennium wants me to have fun, and having fun is what I'm going to do." Road said. "Eric, attack Evening!"

"You touch her you die Road!" Crystal said.

"Oh I'm so scared what should I do." Road joked. "Oh I know Cassie, use your magic to make a shield around Eric and Evening as they fight to the death."

"Yes, master Road…" They both said sadly. With that the girl name Cassie made a Rode thorn cage, trapping Eve and Eric in there.

Eric raised his sword and charged at Eve, trying to hold back so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Eve, should we turn into your sword?" Luka, the black panther asked.

"I… I don't know. I don't want to fight him!" Eve said, her voice quaked in fear.

"Eve, you need to something!" Crystal shouted at her.

"But I can't hurt him!" Eve said.

"Why the bloody hells not?' Apollo asked.

"He's the reason that I'm alive today." Eve said as she dodged his attacks.

"What is she doing?" Bakura asked.

"Not fighting back is what it looks like to me." Crystal said as she pulled out her gun. "Looks like I'll have to save her."

"Don't, you might hit Eve." Apollo said.

"She did say that guy was someone important to her." Heba said.

Eve saw doing her best not to get killed but it was still useless, her fears kept coming back and it held her back from using any spells. If she asked Luka to turn into a sword and she killed Eric then she would die by the hands of her own father because killing a family member was a sin in her family.

"Why don't you fight back Evening? I know with one move you could win this fight." Road said,

"You know why Road." Eve said.

"Oh yea, because if you do kill him you would be killed by your father no matter what." Road teased. "That's what I'm hoping for."

"What the crap Road, that's low!" Crystal said.

"Well if Eve killed her big brother then her father will have no choice but to kill her to 'save' her soul." Road said.

When the others heard this they got really mad. Crystal pointed her gun at Road and fired at her hands, not knowing that it broke the control.

"AHG!" Road screamed. "That hurt!"

"Like I care Road!" Crystal snapped back.

It took a moment to see that Eric stopped attacking Eve and just stood there, glad to be free from Road. He looked over to Cassie and smiled at her. When Road saw that Eric was no longer attacking she got mad, not knowing that he was free.

"Eric attack!" She ordered him.

Eric smirked and looked up at Road. "Ok, how about if I attacked you!" He said as he jumped out of the caged and charged at her.

Road jumped off and ran to a portal. "Next time we meet you won't be so lucky." She said as she ran into the portal. Then the rose cage fell to the grown like it was decaying, the yami's and hikari looked over to Cassie and gave them a sad smile.

"I am so sorry about this." Cassie said. "Road nabbed us three years ago in order to hurt your friend."

Heba nodded and gave her a kind smile, letting her know that it was alright.

* * *

Eve fell to the grown; her legs could no longer keep her up. Even though the fear of hurting her only brother was gone, she felt sad for her brother and her body was worn out from all that dodging.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Eric… please forgive me for putting you threw all of this." Eve said.

Eric smiled and put his sword away and walked over to his crying sister, he had tears falling down his face as well because his heart broke from hearing his little sister crying. "Hey don't cry, it's ok Eve." He said. "I was really scared because of what Road was making me do. It's alright; you did good remembering what we were told to no do."

No one could blame Eve for crying and for Eric to help her out. Soon the sun roused and morning came and Eve fell asleep, wanting to forget about all of this. The gang had talked it over and said to try again tonight/tomorrow. For now they needed to sleep.

Chapter 4 end.

* * *

Me: YAY Done with that... This isn't the end of book one... because the noot book I was working in only had 4 chapters in it... Well R&R


	6. Break out time

Me: Hey everyone...

Yugi: Oh Sandmich...

Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!

Yami: Happy Birthday hikari :D

Yugi: Thank you you too.

Me: In honner of Yugi's birthday I give to you all Chapter 5 of Tenshi no Sennen...

Eve: Sandmich owns only papa, mama sis Shane, and Yume...

Me: Please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Break out time

"Ok, almost done…" Ryo said as he unlocked the last of the many locks on a door. Eragon's demon had told them which door lead where, the only door that leads outside was the door that Ryo was in front of. Soon a click was heard and the metallic door opened, letting a long awaited breeze into the big room.

"You did it Ryo!" Mora said a smile returned to her face. "We're free now!"

"I guess Bakura did a good job teaching you…" Malik teased.

"Thanks, I think…" Ryo said as a light blush spread across his face.

"I believe it's my turn now… Morning, can you fly?" Eragon asked his daughter.

"No, even if I could fly no one could ride me." Mora said.

"Why can you not fly, did something happen to your wings?" Eragon asked.

"Me and Eve kind of cured ourselves wile using a spell on each other," Mora said letting her small wings out. "See, one wing is an angel wing and the other is a demon wing; plus their so small that I can't even fly."

Eragon sighed. "It is alright, I will fix this when we return home and find Evening… Perhaps Haku shall help us." He said calmly. Then he looked out the door and saw how dark it was; no one could see him if they left now and Eragon knew how to fly at night so getting to L.A wouldn't be a problem. "I believe if we left now we would go unseen."

"That could work but how good are you at night time flight?" Jou asked.

"Both Haku and I are masters at night time flight." Eragon said before he jumped out the open door.

All the hikari's gathered at the open door. They all thought that Eragon was crazy and had a death wish.

"I wish he didn't do that." Melody complained.

"My guess is that he needed to transform seeing as that door is small." Mora said.

"How big is he when he's a dragon?" Yugi asked.

"He can hold up to six people; Haku can hold up to two people." Mora said.

(*w*)

*Outside*

Eragon had jumped out of the cell and was falling. He didn't mind if he fell because as a child he would jump off of his dad's back and would free fall and do tricks but his dad would grab him by his tale. Now his demon would save him before he fell to his death. He knew where she was at and he had no need to pull out his wings. As Eragon fell he kept hearing a screech, he knew what is was and who made it; it was calling to him, telling him to not be afraid, like he would be afraid of his demon and/or falling.

"Eragon…" A demon said as she flew just below him so she could catch him. "Are you trying to kill your self?"

Eragon laughed and he flipped so he land on his feet. "No," He said. "I know you will always be there to help me. This was the only way I knew how to get you to come to me, Haku."

The hawk demon laughed at Eragon words, she knew he was right. "So, where to next?" She asked when he landed on her back.

"To that door I had jumped out of." Eragon said. "We have a few more people to release."

The two flew to the open door, scaring the group of hikari's and getting a good laugh from them. Then Eragon changed into his dragon form and they all just flew out the door, never to look back to the place.

…

"Lord Millennium sir," An akuma said. "The group of hikari's that Road had brought here has escaped long with the three members of the Ride family."

"WHAT!"

Chapter 5 end.

* * *

Me: Well what do you think

Eve: Kind of short...

Me: Sorry, that day I didn't want to write a long chapter...

Eve: R&R people!


End file.
